


nonsense

by five (koiiiiiiii)



Category: Pop'n Music (Game)
Genre: F/F, something stupid i wrote it after listening to a song, trauma punkers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 18:31:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14502981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koiiiiiiii/pseuds/five
Summary: something isn't right





	nonsense

**Author's Note:**

> i fucking hate you, but i love you  
> i'm bad at keeping my emotions bubbled  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lo5cG0FhWro  
> based on how i think trauma punk works lol DREAMS POPN LORE WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

They're both in a dream that the dreamers can't see. Just them, a room with a little table that holds a small vase of tall, probably spiky petaled flowers that would have pushed the vase over if it wasn't a dream. Nearly every night, it's like this. Nyami's gotten so used to this, that it's caused her to stop reacting. It's been like this for years. Mimi never gets tired of it. She never gets tired of talking to Nyami, because she's the only other person in the dream, telling her so many things that sound like nonsense to the cat. It's supposed to sound like that. The real, physical Nyami wakes as if nothing happened over night. The same could go for Mimi, possibly. She's always been more open about it. After all, the dream versions of the mascots that everyone outside sees are just the true forms of them. 

Sad and obsessive. 

Overworked and suicidal. 

It's just the rabbit who haunts dreams and the feline businesswoman that's almost incapable of feeling, sitting around the tiny table with flowers. It's normal.

Tonight isn't normal. It doesn't feel normal to Nyami. It could be another false alarm though, as that feeling usually disappears when the night's over. It's not when she notices that she can't move her hands. They've been binded by one of the flowers, and Mimi gives her the most caring smile, as if it's another eight or ten hours of just speaking gibberish nonstop. She says something that shocks Nyami, not because it sounded like that, but because she could understand it.

"You know, I never really thought that I could feel this one thing so strongly." Mimi's blue eyes shined, even though it should be impossible. Dreams are impossible as long they're around. Nyami shook in the chair, cutting herself on one of the petals of the flowers. Mimi watched for a moment, and snapped her fingers, causing the flower to disappear. It didn't fix the wound.

"I need some new flowers. Can't you agree, Nyami?" It scared her instead, as this was all new behavior, and she shouldn't be able to get it. She shouldn't be able to agree. She shouldn't be feeling at all, but she's bleeding. She jumped out of the chair, but was immediately put back into it. Mimi placed herself on top of Nyami, caressing her face.

"It makes me so mad when you don't reply, Nyami." She pinched her cheek, earning a wince from the cat. Nyami couldn't move. She couldn't speak, or scream, or do anything. All she could do was watch. Mimi got close to the other's face, and gave a peck on the same place she pinched. Nyami's face heated up, and it caused Mimi to move back a little. She giggled, realizing that this is new for her. It's new to the both of them. Nyami refused to let it get to her. This can't be happening. She doesn't even know what "this" is, but she doesn't want it.

"I hate you." She hissed, but the rabbit remained unchanged. Mimi knew something, but Nyami didn't. She didn't expect that at all. Nyami thought she knew the other person in the room.

"You're always messing with my emotions, and you don't realize it." Mimi's look had changed dramatically, and it was like everything else that had happened didn't even truly exist in the timeline. She got off of Nyami's lap and walked a small distance away from her. She was turned away. A dangerous situation was rising in the not empty void. Mimi was crying, but only Nyami could see it. The feline couldn't do anything about it. She refused to listen to the guilt screaming at her to stop it.

"Come here." Mimi said. She signaled the other over, and Nyami got up from the chair, and immediately walked over. She didn't make herself. Mimi did. The rabbit grabbed her hand, squeezing as tight as she could. She sniffled.

"I like when we hold hands." Nyami couldn't remember a time where she and Mimi held hands. This is the first she's hearing of it. What is she talking about? 

"Look." Mimi grabbed Nyami's tie, pulling her back to the chair while choking her. She got close to her ear.

"I want to strangle you, until you stop breathing." She whispered. Nyami struggled, but Mimi was too strong.

"I want to spend the rest of my life, looking for air, so you can breathe." As Mimi went on, her pull grew more harsh.

"And we can die together, you and me." Mimi let go of the tie, leaving Nyami to collapse and fall out of the chair, gasping for air. She walked over, and grabbed her hair.

"Don't you get it? I'm in love with you."

**Author's Note:**

> we're good at being perfect, we're good at being troubled  
> _  
> how do you start popn discourse?  
> answer: say nyamimi is incest! works everytime  
> sorry for not like... updating the other fic i'm too lazy and this idea's been in my mind a lot!  
> until next time or some stuff like that, i'll go  
> pwease giv me fweedbac :(


End file.
